Revelation Twice
by psychodramabeautyfish
Summary: A two sided version of the explanation Vancha gives to the others after meeting Gannen at the end of book 7. Gannen is explaining to Steve at the same time. I only really wrote the Gannen sided part.


Overhead, the moon had vanished behind a bank of clouds

No, they are not my characters. OK?

Revelation

Overhead, the moon had vanished behind a bank of clouds. When they finally parted he began to speak, as though prompted by the moonbeams.

"My real name's Vancha Harst," He said. "I changed it when I became a vampire. Gannen's a year or two-"

……………………………………………………..

"-older than me." Murmured Gannen. "Or maybe the other way around."

Steve glared at him.

…………………………………………………….

"We were very close growing up." Vancha explained. "We did everything together, including-"

…………………………………………………….

"-joining the vampaneze. The man who blooded us was a good teacher. He explained our ways thoroughly and we were blooded as half-vampaneze. We served together for several years, I grew used to the killing, but Vancha.."

…………………………………………………….

"So I quit."

"As simply as that?" Said Mr. Crepsley sceptically.

"No." Vancha said. "Vampaneze don't normally allow assistants to live if they decide to part with the clan."

…………………………………………………….

"We are forbidden to kill our own, but the law doesn't apply to half-vampaneze."

Steve smirked fleetingly.

"Vancha should have been killed when he said he wanted to leave." Gannen continued.

…………………………………………………….

"Gannen saved me. He pleaded for my life. And when that failed, he said our master would have to kill him too."

…………………………………………………….

"In the end he was spared, but he was warned to avoid all vampaneze in the future, including me. We hadn't seen each other since until tonight."

Steve sat for a moment before sniffing contemptuously and asking:

"So how is he now a vampire?"

…………………………………………………….

"For several years I lived miserably, trying to feed as vampires do, but vampaneze blood exerts a powerful hold. I'd loose control when I fed and kill despite myself. In the end I made up my mind not to feed at all and die. That's when I met Paris Skyle, who took me under his wing."

"Paris blooded you?" asked Mr. Crepsley.

"Yes."

"Even though he knew what you were?"

Vancha nodded.

…………………………………………………….

Steve looked sceptical.

"How on each can you blood someone as a vampire if they've already been blooded as a vampaneze?" he demanded.

"It's not possible for those who are fully blooded." Snapped Gannen. "But a half-vampaneze may take vampire blood, and vice versa. But it's dangerous, I only know of a few attempts, and most failed. It ended in death for both the blooder and the blooded."

…………………………………………………….

"Paris knew the risks." Vancha said. "But didn't tell me them until afterwards. If I'd known his life was at risk I would have refused."

"What did he have to do?" Asked Harket.

…………………………………………………….

"Take Vancha's blood and give him theirs, the same as any normal blooding." Gannen paused. "But Vancha's blood was half-vampaneze, which is poisonous to vampires. The vampire who took his blood, his would have broken down the vampaneze blood and left it harmless. But it could have killed them both so easily…"

…………………………………………………….

"But the luck of the vampires was with us and we both survived – although our agonies were great. With my blood transformed by Paris' blood, I was able to control my feeding urges. I studied under Paris and in time trained to be a General. My vampaneze links have been revealed to no one except the princes."

"They approved of your blooding?" Mr Crepsley ask.

"After I proved myself many times - yes. They worried about Gannen. they were afraid-"

…………………………………………………….

"-my loyalties would be divided if I met him again,"

…………………………………………………….

"-as they have been tonight, but they accepted me and vowed to keep my true history a secret."

…………………………………………………….

"The vampire Prince is your brother!" Steve howled, mad as hell. "You knew there would be a chance of this as soon as Mr Tiny mentioned a vampire Prince as one of the three!"

"How was I to know?" Snapped Gannen. "I didn't see his face until that moment-"

…………………………………………………….

"-he was the last person I expected to run into!"

Vancha sighed.


End file.
